


Time

by louistatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistatts/pseuds/louistatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry  met 3 years ago. They are in love but Louis' growing back conditioning is life changing, and makes their relationship suffer. (I  hate summaries that spoil the whole story. So, sorry you're going to have to read to know what happens(; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic on AO3 but I really hope you like it! If you're here, I hope you stick around. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments below.(:

It’s 7am and the aroma of burnt pancakes fills the room. “Wake up babe, it’s national pancake day!” Louis places the plate on the nightstand next to me and climbs back into bed. “Wow you made me breakfast, it really must be a holiday” I laugh as I roll over to pick up the plate. The pancake looked like like it was just warning any human not to consume it. “Yeah… you don’t have to eat that.” Louis puts the plate back on the nightstand and pulls me out of bed. “Sorry you have to spend your free day alone, I have to go to that dumb appointment today” “hey, honestly, stop worrying about me. We just have to make sure my Louis is okay.” “I’m fine stop worrying Styles” Louis says as he puts a blanket around me. “While you go out today I’m going to listen to all the music you hate and watch chick-flicks, you aren't missing much” I say, followed by a kiss before we head downstairs.

I start making some pancakes we could actually eat, while Louis gets dressed for the day. I put on my happy face for him, but I was terrified of what news that we both knew was coming from that appointment today. I wanted so badly to go with him, but it was an unspoken agreement that I would spend my last day before our lives turned to crap doing things I enjoy. As I flipped my second pancake he came behind me and started running his hands through my hair. Twisting each individual piece as if it were his most prized possession. Soon enough he would put it in a bun, as he always did after playing with my hair. He watched intently as I made the last pancake. “Harry,” he said gazing at me with those blue eyes. “I always told my mum I wanted a hot brunette who could cook, but I wasn’t expecting it” he pauses for a moment and grabs my waist. “Sometimes, we want something that seems unlikely, but life is just kind enough to surprise us. Don’t worry about me today. With the shitshow we have gone through within the past two years, I feel like it’s time to start expecting the unexpected” he says while placing a kiss on my jaw. “I have to go, please have a great day. Do not worry about me.” His words are so positive but I know the fear behind that comforting smile. 

We met three years ago in the market; I was buying pink sprinkles for cupcakes I was making. I thought they would add a nice finishing touch. He looked absolutely lost holding two boxes of chocolate cake mix, reading the instructions. “You look like you know something about baking, could you help me decide which one I’m least likely to fuck up?” he said to me, quite the charming first impression. I told him that I wasn’t one to make make boxed cake, so he should head to my place to learn how to make a real one. I was surprised when he accepted my offer, it was possible that he was really desperate for a good cake. That was his mum’s birthday, he made it to her house by noon after slipping me his number. After that, he seemed to have a new family member with some occasion to celebrate every few days. He made great friends with my neighbors, who happened to really like chocolate cake. 

We spent the year together happy as pie… or should I say chocolate cake. We spent the year together happy as chocolate cake, until one day I got home from work to Louis laying in bed crying and holding his back. We rushed to the ER to soon find out that the back pain he had complained of since we had met was cancer. Our whole world shattered as we tried to wrap our heads around what we had been told. Days upon days were spent in hospital rooms with Louis getting intense treatments. I had never seen somebody that close to me in so much pain. I stood by him every free moment I had. I left my job at the daycare center to spend all of my time with Louis. As unbearable as it was for me, I knew he was a thousand times worse. Louis was such a fighter, he always told me I was the reason he fought, even though I couldn’t fully accept that.

A year and a half of radiation and surgeries that seemed like they would never work. One day, finally, by some blessing, Louis was free. The doctor entered the room after what we were told would be his last round of radiation. We would have believed that if we hadn't heard it ten times before, but this time it was true. The words didn’t seem real, “cancer-free”. After all the fighting he had done, to just be simply free was amazing. We cried for weeks, actually we still cry about it every once in awhile. It was the most beautiful thing that had happened to us. They say that only in the darkness can one see the light, and now I totally understood that first hand. 

So that brings us two and a half years into our relationship. The past six months have been great since Louis is cancer free, but a really rough time with him getting back in the swing of things. Two weeks ago I saw him doing that thing where he rubs his back discretely to prevent me from being worried, but we both knew this was really bad. A few days after it started he brought it to my attention. I told him it was totally possible he may have just strained his back. After a few more days of pain growing worse, we decided to call the doctors. So that brings us back to where we are now. Louis is walking out the door in a way that looks too painful, but he acts like nothing's bothering him. “I love you Harry Tomlinson” he says as he closes the door behind him. Louis always knew how to make me smile, the thought of us getting married someday just seemed to make the whole world stop spiraling for just a moment. Now it was time to spend an entire day pretending I wasn’t nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is much more to come so I hope you stick around.(:  
> These chapters are going to be about this length. Sorry they're so short, it's the easiest way to keep up with posting.  
> Side note: I totally think the beginning of this chapter works really well with Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson on repeat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really sets the stage for the rest of the story, please bare with me.(:

Seconds, minutes, hours, it doesn’t matter how I keep track of time. Time is constant, but sometimes it can be slipping out from under you, other times it can drag on and on, almost at a stand still. Today is one of those days where time is dragging. I have my phone right next to me as I bake chocolate cake for Louis to have once he gets home. I put on Dirty Dancing but it’s so hard to pay attention to. Louis is probably sitting on a bed with some doctors pinching and poking him. I keep looking at my phone every ten seconds hoping for something from Louis. A few hours go by and I’ve baked enough to feed a hundred people. I decide to throw “Johnny Cash, Greatest Hits” on the turntable while I go for a bath.

Today would have been such a good day if Louis were home. He watches some action movie, while I make him an assortment of vegetables and a green smoothie. He complains that I always make him eat healthy so I end up baking dessert. After his movie I sit down and we watch Kill Bill, which seems to be the only movie we both enjoy. Following the movie we take a bath together, which would be Louis’ favorite part of the day. Ending the afternoon by cuddling in bed while I confess my love to him for the eight-thousandth time. I like romance; he likes action, just like with movies; we balance each other. I know secretly Louis loves the hopeless romantic in me. Well, not exactly hopeless…

I just wish he was here today, we almost never have off entire days together. I work at the daycare center again and Louis managed to get a job at a local radio station. It’s a pretty simple job where he can sit by a computer most of the day so he doesn’t have to worry about straining his back. He loves how the job helps him get experience with people involved with music. He is an amazing songwriter, and is taking small steps into the music industry. Sadly, his illness has really set him back. Although he got to write a lot in the hospital, he never got to grow. He loves his job, but he has the most random hours. You never know when he will be working. Both of us having the day off was a blessing, but it’s going to be ruined with my life being flipped upside down again.

Six short months of remission, it is expected that Louis still isn’t one hundred percent back to normal. Six short months of being at least okay and it is all going to be ripped out of his hands. My phone beeps and I practically launch out of the tub. It’s a picture of Louis smiling next to an adoption poster. He knows my love for kids. He jokes “ _This was the real reason I’m out today._ ” I respond saying “ _I’d hope you’d put a ring on my finger before we adopt, but I’m up for anything babe.”_

Two minutes go by and I receive the most beautiful paragraph from Louis. “ _Listen H., I know you’re nervous, and so am I but we will get through this. And when we do I promise you the most beautiful ring you have ever seen and the most beautiful child you could even imagine. I normally don’t do the whole huge soppy text thing but I’ll try it out for today. Harry, I want to spend my whole life with you, no matter how bad it gets. If anything I should worry about you wanting to be with me. But I’m going to be okay and we WILL have a life together. You already are my entire life, my whole world. I have always been a one night stand kind of guy, but three years with you has been more thrilling than all the guys in the world. Normally this is the part where I add some sarcastic comment but we’re going to have to skip that today because I can’t lie. I’m scared shitless Harry, they are running all sorts of tests while I just sit here pretty confident in what they are about to tell me and I can’t handle going through that again. But if you’re by my side than it might just be okay. I love you H., love your friendly neighborhood stalker… or like… boyfriend.... or something like that.”_ Why is it so adorable when he tries so hard to be romantic? His vulnerability is my favorite side of him, because I know it’s only for me. _“We are going to fuck so hard when you get home” “Good, you know that's the only reason I ever send soppy texts!_ ”

I braid my hair and decide to run to the market to stock up on anything we need in the case that Louis is able to stay home for a few days. Even shopping is near impossible with the thoughts of doctors provoking Louis with a ton of tests just to be sure of what they’ve found. I expect it to be a few more hours before I get the call with the bad news so it seems fine to take my time at the shop. I run into an old family friend who talks to me for a while about his wife and their dogs. I tell him about Louis, but just tell him that everything has been good and steady for the past three years. “If you’re anything like I remember Harry, you’re gushing over him every day.” “Yeah, pretty much, he’s the perfect guy honestly, I can’t picture anyone else.” He cracks a smile at me, “well then I guess I can get rid of my secondary school fear that you would fall madly in love with me.” This kind of put me off because this was always my problem with straight friends in secondary school. I laugh out of discomfort and try to end the conversation.

There are only two checkout lanes open when I finish shopping. I decide to go in the line with the flowers and buy Louis a bouquet. As I am pulling the money out of my wallet my phone starts buzzing and my heart jumps to my stomach. The cashier can tell by my face that it’s urgent since I come here at least three times a week and I’ve made no attempt at talking to her today. She quickly hands me my change and I pick up the call as I exit the store. “Harry” Louis says as if it exhausts him. “they still aren’t sure but I want you here.” His voice is raspy as if every word takes the last few drops of energy he has. “Louis I’m walking to the car right now I will be there as soon as possible.” “love you H.” “I love you too, see you soon.” At this point I’m sprinting to the car. That was such a familiar voice and as much as I love Louis, that was one way I wish he never sounded again. My mind is racing with thoughts of what could be making Louis that exhausted. Was that a side effect of his cure or his illness before? How is he already so tired? Why aren’t the doctors telling him anything? Are the doctors telling him but he just wants to save me from a painful drive? As my mind is going faster than ever time once again seems to be at a stand still. The ten minute drive feels like days. I just need to get to Louis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this so far, there is much more to come. I'm not quite sure how long this will be yet, but it's coming along well.(: Please leave kudos if you like the story so far, and comment your thoughts! I thank anyone who is reading this so much, this story means a lot to me and I appreciate you spending your time reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

I find Louis pretty quickly, since I had him tell me his exact location and how to get there. “Hey Lou, it’s okay” I say as I stand next to his bed grabbing his hand. He must be drained because he just smiles at me. I kiss his forehead before pulling up a chair. “I bought you flowers, but I think I left them in the checkout aisle.” Louis laughs a little and grabs back my hand. The doctor walks into the room holding charts that had every secret of Louis’ body, ready to be exposed to us. “Mr. Styles? Nice to meet you, my name is Dr. Husher, I’ve been hearing about you all day” He offers a handshake as Louis cracks a smile and I blush uncontrollably. “I love that he’s talking about me, but we are here for him today. Do you have any news yet?” Normally I’m not all business, but when it comes to Louis’ health I could care less about small talk. “Actually that is what I came in here to talk about, I was going to talk to Louis but he asked to wait until you were here. I know it is unsettling knowing Louis’ medical history, which was a main factor in the rigorous testing we had done today. Before I go on explaining Louis’ condition I would like to assure you that Louis is still in fact cancer free.”

He pauses for a minute so Louis and I could take in the news. Louis’ grip tightens as he clenches his eyes with tears streaming down his face. “ Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Louis continues repeating his thanks, but I’m not sure if they are to Dr. Husher or to the world for giving him his unexpected news. “I know that is a lot to take in and very exciting news, but that does not mean Louis is fine.” His words bringing us back to reality. “ Louis, I understand that you had a lumbar spinal fusion in May of last year, is that correct?” Louis nods, his eyes are filled with fear once again, looking to me for comfort. “It appears that through previous treatment, you have developed Degenerative Disk Disease. In other words, the disks between each vertebrae have started to wear away. We do not have a cure for this disease but we do have ways to slow the pain.” Louis’ face is totally focused on Dr. Husher as he takes in every word. “The reason I asked about spinal fusion is to see if you would be interested in undergoing the surgery again to slow the symptoms. You do have time to think about this, but the sooner you do it, the better the results will be. Would you like some privacy to discuss this?” Louis nods so Dr. Husher leaves telling us he will be back to answer any questions.

I kiss Louis softly as tears stream down his face. “Will I ever get a break?” “Louis, I know it’s a lot, but you should really consider the surgery” I say as Louis cries into my shoulder. I know the scar on Louis’ back like the back of my hand, he hates it, but I believe it shows his strength. “That surgery sucks Harry, I’m going to be put into a brace again. The recovery is terrible.” “Love, I know it sucks but this is a part of our life now, we can take it step by step, but surgery may make each next step come a little later.” He knows what he should do but doesn’t want to believe it. We sit with Louis hugging me and crying faintly for a few more minutes before Dr. Husher returns.

“We’ve made a decision” Louis says, shocking me that he is so quick to say it. “That is great news, what did you decide on?” Louis goes to speak but I jump in before he can answer “well, before we decide can you tell us what  exactly will happen if Louis were to decide against the surgery?” Louis looks at me confused, but he knows I’m trying to help. “Well Mr. Styles, Degenerative Disk Disease is very serious and must be dealt with in a proper manner. Diet and therapy can help, but without the surgery Louis’ ability to walk or stand will be cut even shorter. Ultimately, this disease will lead to Louis being reliant on a wheelchair, but not getting the surgery could be the difference between him walking at thirty and forty.” “You never mentioned the fact that I won't be able to walk in ten years, is that really a side effect?” Louis asks angrily. “Mr. Tomlinson, I apologize for not providing that information, but sadly it is one of the realities of this disease.”

Louis’ face is red from frustration. “I’ll do your stupid surgery if it means a few more years on my feet.” “I understand this can be scary for both of you, but this really is the best decision. You actually have Mr. Styles to thank for finding this today, without him you may have had this disease come on later when all help is lost.” I am confused by what he is saying, just as I go to ask, Louis is saying “what do you mean?” Dr. Husher looks slightly embarrassed to tell us what brought on Louis’ symptoms, but after a moment he is able to tell us. “We asked Louis to fill out an hour by hour list of any activity he had done in the past seven days. He seems to be very careful with his back with the exception of one activity.” He doesn't have to say anything more before we are all laughing, luckily he knew how to lighten the news a bit.

Later that night, Dr. Husher tells us Louis will stay until the morning then will be cleared to leave. After he leaves the room we sit for awhile in silence before Louis says “Harry you saved my life”, smiling at me. “Well, not quite, but I did help you out quite a bit.” We know the news is bad, but we learned a long time ago not to dwell on whatever new medical issue the doctors discover. “You know what I hate Harry?” Louis sits up painfully to hold both of my hands. “The doctor kept calling you ‘Mr. Styles’, and as nice of a name that is, it doesn’t fit you as well as ‘Mr. Tomlinson’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm loving this story so far! I hope you guys are too. Leave comments/kudos if you like the story or have a suggestion.(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really setting the stage for chapters 5 and 6 (which have to be my favorite chapters so far). Please hang tight through this one!(:

I wish I could say this is a perfect love story, and Louis and I end up happy. Sadly, that just isn’t realistic. Love isn’t simple. We scheduled the surgery to be a month from now. Leading up to the surgery is unbearable for both of us. Luckily Louis’ job is flexible due to his situation, but with all this time off from work his medical bills keeps piling up. Since Louis got sick he can’t afford much other than food and medical bills. He ended up moving out of his flat to save money before starting his cancer treatment. He managed to be lucky enough to have a boyfriend with a decent sized flat and the ability to cook for Louis every night. It is rough supporting two people, but if Louis can put all of his money towards medical bills they will be paid off sooner. 

Louis and I have been fighting a lot over the past few weeks, his condition is growing worse every day and the pain is making him short tempered. It’s important to help him but it seems impossible when he is more negative than ever. When he was sick he was always tired so the grumpy mood was mixed with a lot of sleep, also he had both and good and bad days. What happened with his mood over time was able unpredictable, but these past few weeks he hasn’t slept and is in a worse mood as the days go by. Every night before bed he cries because we can’t even sleep together since it hurts too bad, then he yells at me for being needy and overly affectionate. 

Everything seems to be going downhill until one day I am downstairs making him fruit salad before I head to work. I hear him groaning as he comes down the stairs. “Louis?” I yell as I run to go help him. This is the first time he has attempted using the stairs alone in about 12 days. Louis practically falls into my arms as I go to help him down the stairs. “Hey you could have called for help, there is no need to do that alone.” I say as I give him his walker. “I think it’s in my head, I’m in so much pain but I’m making it worse by staying in bed every day. Anyway, I wanted to give you a good morning kiss first today.” He tries to reach up but I lean down so he can kiss me without straining his back. “I haven’t seen you in this good of a mood in a long time, I’m so happy to see you like this babe.”

For the first time we sit down and eat breakfast together before I have to go to work. Every movement he makes I watch so carefully. He’s so fragile, so small. The light from the window hits his face so softly. I swear, looking at him is therapy.“Have fun with the kids today, I am going to have Liam come over, I haven’t seen him in ages.” “Really? I miss him too, he can stay for dinner if he’d like.” I say as Louis eyes light up like a little kid. “Just make sure he takes good care of you today, I’ll see you guys tonight.” Louis smirks as if him and Liam have an agenda to wreck everything in the house. Sometimes it’s easier to not know what those two have planned.

I head to work, the day is long but I love my job so I don’t mind. I can only imagine what Louis and Liam are up to today, probably playing fifa and ordering some unhealthy food. I decide to send Liam a text “ _Hey Liam, I can’t wait to see you tonight. I hope the day is going well. Please just make sure Louis rests and doesn’t eat anything too crappy. I’d love for him to have more good days like this_. _ ”  _ I laugh as I think to myself how i'm so protective over Louis, but it makes sense. He’s my whole world, I just want him to be feeling his best. “ _ Hey man, don’t worry about it. I don’t plan on wearing him out too much. Can’t wait to see you.” _ I feel relieved after I remind myself how Liam is just as protective over Louis as I am, they’re practically brothers. 

I spend most of my time at work daydreaming about having a kid with Louis someday. He says one is all he wants, but I think he will change his mind after we adopt after our first child. I picture us settled in a simple house, one floor so Louis can access everything. We would have 5 kids and Louis will be a successful songwriter. It’s a lot easier to dream of a great future than a realistic one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank anyone enough who is reading this. There is so much more to come with this story, I'm excited for you to read the rest. If you like the story so far, feel free to tell everyone about it! We will be good friends, haha!(;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited it's chapter 5! Honestly I promise to mess with your emotions between now and chapter 7 if I haven't already done that. So uh... good luck. I love you if you're reading this story! Thanks, happy reading!

I go to the market after work to pick up some spinach to add to pasta. I also decide to pick up some carrots for Louis to snack on. I go in the same line with the flowers and pick some up for Louis, trying to remember to actually grab them before I leave this time. It’s the same lady as always working the register, she smiles at me as I place my items on the conveyor belt. “Harry! Nice to see you.” “Hey Susan, how are the kids?” “They’re great. You really have a soft spot for kids don't you?” We both laugh because that is always one of the first things I ask her. “How’s Louis, hun?” “He’s feeling a bit better today, invited over a friend.” “That’s good to hear, I’m really sorry about what’s going on with him. I figured something was up that day you ran out of the store, the flowers are on me today.” “You don’t have to do that, it was my mistake forgetting them! Also, you know I’d never run from the place Louis and I first met unless it were to go see him.” We continue talking as she scans the rest of my items. “See you soon!” She says after I pay her and start to leave the store. Little interactions like these make me remember the bigger picture. Louis may not be doing well, but he’s worth the sacrifices I make.

I sneak in the house with the flowers to see Louis laying on the couch talking to Liam as the TV plays for background noise. I get to the couch unnoticed, leaning over to kiss Louis and place the flowers on his lap. “Hey babe you’re home” he says as he smiles at the flowers. “Harry! Nice to see you man” Liam comes over for a hug as Louis takes a moment getting up. “You too, it’s been way too long!” As I talk I snatch the flowers out of Louis’ hands because I know he is trying to put them in water. “How’s your mum? We haven’t heard from her in a while” I say as I find a vase in the cabinet. “She’s doing good, constantly working though. She’s retiring next year so she want’s to make the most of her time.” He helps Louis into a chair before sitting down. They both watch as I rearrange the flowers in the vase. “Wow, your hair has really grown hasn’t it?” Louis laughs a little at Liam’s comment. “That’s my most prized possession don’t make fun of it.” He nudges Liam a little. They watch me cook as we catch up on Liam’s job and new girlfriend. This goes on for a while, and since I like the time with Liam around I take a bit longer to prepare dinner.

  
I pour two glasses of wine and a glass of water. As I start dishing out the pasta I notice that Louis is asleep with his head on the table. I go over and rub his shoulder to wake him after placing a glass of water and his painkillers next to him. “We probably bored him to sleep with all the talk about salad recipes” Liam jokes. Louis slowly wakes up for dinner but his mood seems to have gone back to normal. “Cooking and kids is all he talks about, you would think he’d find a new topic.” He rolls his eyes as he takes his pill. “Well at least Harry can make a really good meal, or the cooking part would just be annoying” Liam says before taking a bite. “No, you know what Liam? You don’t live with Harry so you don’t know how annoying he gets. I wish everyone would always stop defending him.” “Babe, you seem tired, I can keep your meal warm if you want to go back to sleep.” “No Harry, stop treating me like a child. I know that’s all you know how to do but it's fucking annoying!” Liam looks uncomfortable and just eats his food pretending he’s not there. I don’t blame him, sometimes I wish I were invisible when Louis gets like this. I know it’s not really him but it’s so hard to deal with every day.

  
Dinner remains silent for a while until I decide to start up small talk with Liam for the sake of all of us. Louis goes the couch and falls asleep as I start cleaning dishes. “I’m really sorry about that, I was kind of worried he would start snapping at you while I was at work.” “Don’t worry about it, I know this is how he gets when he’s not well. I’m really sorry you guys have to go through this. Just try to stay strong, Louis loves you more than anything. He talked about you all day long, so you know when he snaps like that it’s just frustration from his pain.” “‘I know, it just worries me when he’s that upset. He hates the fact that he needs so much assistance, and I can’t blame him.” “Me neither, It’s hard to imagine being that dependent on other people. He’s really lucky he has you, Harry.”  
Liam starts putting on his jacket before going to the couch to say goodbye to Louis. I stay in the kitchen avoid overcrowding him. All seems to be well before I hear Louis yelling “get out of my house, I’m not on my fucking deathbed.” Liam respects Louis’ wishes and grabs his keys before giving me one last hug. “Stay strong, text me if you need me” he says in my ear before walking out the door.

  
I decide to let Louis rest while I take a shower and put on my pajamas. I’m just about ready to go to bed when I head downstairs to see Louis still asleep. I always hate waking him up just to bring him upstairs, and with the mood he’s in tonight I can only imagine the fight it would start. I sit on the empty end of the couch and rub Louis’ feet as I watch The Tonight Show. Eventually, Louis wakes up to me laughing and starts watching too. This is the easiest way to wake him up because he doesn’t think I’m doing it on purpose. “I love your laugh Harry Styles” he says once some commercials come on. “You’re too cute Lou, sorry if I woke you.” “I don’t mind. Sorry about earlier, it’s just been a long day. I’m not used to doing much.” I grab his hand and pull myself closer to kiss him. Sometimes kissing him is just easier than responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE IS READY FOR CHAPTER 6 BECAUSE I KNOW I AM! Honestly, if for whatever reason you hated this chapter (which I really hope you didn't) just stick with me for Chapter 6. I love you guys, as always. You should totally give kudos, bookmark, comment, share, and whatever else those youngsters do today if you enjoy my story!


End file.
